Gregory's Horror Show: Rescure Operations
by Rebelbot
Summary: Linda had thought she had left it all behind but when a magical door appeared and sucked both her and her little brother back there she must save the ones she thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Linda was in her room studying for her final exams or at least she was trying to. The noise coming from downstairs from her other 16 brothers and sisters made it had to study. She took a deep breath and tried to drown out the noise so she can get some studying.

"_Help……"_

Linda looked up from her textbook. She thought for sure she had heard a voice and it sounded familiar.

"Hey sis," Kino, her younger brother, said.

"Yes Kino what is it?" Linda asked.

"I know you are studying for your big test tomorrow and all but I need your help," Kino replied, "And none of the others can help me."

"_Help……"_

There was that voice again and when she turned to her left she shocked to see a bright light in the shape of a door appear in her room.

"Sis what is that?" Kino asked sounding scared.

But before Linda can reply a powerful wind began sucking them in and once they were in the door closed. Linda slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her brother calling her name.

"What happened?" Linda asked as she slowly got up.

"I don't know but I want to go home," Her brother said.

"Come on Kino let's see if we can get some help," Linda said as she led the way.

Luckily Linda had her bag with her. The two walked for a few minutes until they came upon a building and Linda quickly recognized it. The sign that hung on the top of the double doors read:

Gregory's Hotel

"What's wrong?" Kino asked.

"Let's just say I've been here before," Linda answered.

But the building looked disheveled like something had attacked it. Some of the letters were upside down and the doors was busted in and hung from their hinges. Just then Linda saw a glint in the door way and she ran up to it with her brother following behind. When she got to the item she saw that it was a scythe. She knelt down and picked up and stood up.

"Is this Death's scythe?" She asked softly.

"What's that sis?" Kino asked.

"It's Death's scythe," Linda replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is the only I know that has one," Linda said.

"What happened here?" Kino asked.

The inside was worse then the outside since it showed sign of a battle. Tables and chairs were overturned and little holes can be seen around the place.

"Hello, anyone here?" Linda shouted but got no reply.

She approached the counter and looked it over but it appeared that no one was there. Linda then felt a tug on her skirt and when she looked she saw Kino.

"Linda I'm hungry," He said.

"Alright let's go to the kitchen," Linda said.

They made their way to the kitchen by going through the dinning room.

"Do you think the chief won't mind us going in?"

"I don't think he is in, Kino."

Once they entered the kitchen Linda went straight to the refrigerator, opened it and looked inside. She gathered some food and placed them on the counter.

"Are you sure you can cook sis?"

"Well I try,"

She went over to a pot and when she opened it something came out and latched onto her face.

"Linda!?"

Linda simply grabbed it and took it off.

"Hey Pacro what's up?" Linda asked.

"Thank goodness you're here, Linda, It just terrible," Pacro said and then started shivering and whimpering.

"Hey calm down you can tell us everything once I prepared dinner," Linda said.

An hour later…..

Once dinner was ready and everyone had sat down Pacro had begun his story of how the hotel came under attack by a strange organization and how the others were taking away by them.

"I was lucky enough to escape by hiding in one of the pots and that's all I know and did until you guys came into the kitchen," Pacro said ending his story.

"Man who ever this organization is means business," Kino said.

"But what I want to know is why they would attack a hotel," Linda said, "What is there to gain from doing that."

"I guess you will be leaving soon?" Pacro asked.

"Think again Pacro," Linda said, "As much as I don't like this place you guys need my help."

"Yeah we're going on an adventure," Kino shouted, "But we don't even know where to begin nor where they went and most of all we don't have a ride."

"No problem we can contact my big brother," Pacro said, "And as for finding out where they went leave that to me."

Once outside the hotel Pacro began howling for a minute. For a while nothing happened until they heard something crashing through the forest and then a huge wolf with a saddle with spikes on it came out of the woods and stopped in front of them.

"Guys I like you meet my big brother Chidero," Pacro introduced, He will be able to get us anywhere we want."

"Cool but how do we find out where they are?" Kino asked.

"I can sniff around the hotel and pick up their scent," Pacro replied.

"Alright then let's pack up and go," Linda said and then went into the hotel.

Pacro gave a few barks to his big brother before following Kino in to help. An half an hour later they were packed and ready and everything was place on Chidero's back. The trio got on and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

It had felt like days had passed since they had started there adventure. Linda, Kino and Pacro were relaxing on Chidero's back as he continued on the path that Pacro pointed out.

"Hey sis," Kino said.

"What up, Kino," Linda said.

"How come you know this place so much?" Kino asked.

Linda knew that Kino was going to ask that question sooner or later. So she told the story of how she came to this place and what she had to do in order to get out.

"It is said that the Gregory's hotel was built from the sadness and depression of people and if your struggling with reality you will find yourself there," Linda explained, "And you don't find a way out or keep you mind strong you will go insane and become trap for all eternity."

"Whoa I surly don't want to be trapped in a place like that," Kino said.

"Hey that is business," Pacro said.

"For you and the others," Linda said.

"Chidero!!"

"What's up with him?" Kino asked.

"There is something up ahead," Pacro answered.

Everyone keep quite as Chidero approached what looked like a campsite. Men in army uniforms walked around as if nothing was happening. Luckily there were trees and bushes that they could hide behind. Linda and Kino jumped off of Chidero as Pacro jumped onto Linda's head.

"Is this the people you were talking about?" Linda asked.

"Yep," Pacro replied.

"Man look at them all," Kino said, "Are we actually going in there?"

"Of course not," Linda said, "Alright Pacro I want you to go in and snoop things out and see if you can find out where the others are."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the smallest and if you are careful you won't be seen by them as easily as us."

"Alright if you say so," Pacro said as he jumped off Linda's head and trotted to the campsite.

An hour pass with no signs of Pacro.

"I hope Pacro is alright," Kino said.

"Me too," Linda said, "Maybe I should go check things out."

Just when she was about to go a rustling sound came from the bushes as Pacro.

"Pacro," Linda said, "So what did you find out?"

"I got a lot of information so get comfortable," Pacro said, "First off I learn that the reason why they raid the hotel and took everyone is because they want to control the power of the hotel for they believe that it would lead to great power and eternal life."

"And the others?"

"I learned that for every campsite there is one of the hotel residents," Parco explained, "And that they are holding all the Judgment Boys are being held here."

"Now what?" Kino asked.

"We go to each campsite and rescue them," Linda said, "We wait until tonight when they are all asleep to make our move."

The others agreed and waited until nightfall. A few hours later night came and in camp lights were being put out for the night.

"Alright it is time to make our move," Linda said as she saw the last light go out, "Remember be quite."

Pacro led the way to the first Judgment Boy who was in a tent on the outskirts of the campsite. Linda slowly opened the tent door and poked her head in. The inside was that of a normal soldier consisting of a trunk and bed. It wasn't hard to locate Judgment Boy for he stuck out like a soar thumb. He was in the back of the tent were the soldier was sleeping. She motioned the others to follow as she crept into the tent and towards Judgment Boy. When she approached she saw that J. B. was asleep and knew that she to wake him up and keep him quite. Linda lifted her hand and quickly placed it on the giant scale's mouth. This movement caused the scale to wake up startled. He look down to see Linda who simple placed a finger to her lips to say "Be quite." She motioned to Kino to get on the one side as she stepped over the sleeping man to get to the other side. Lind pushed as Kino pulled so that when the pulled the scale out he won't run over the soldier. She then motion Chidero to come and pointed to chains that held the two balls. Chidero grabbed it and made a motion to go back. As Chidero pulled Linda and Kino pushed well each held a cage so it would not drag along the ground. Finally they were out of the tent and Linda quickly went to Chidero and guided him until he was next to Judgment Boy and made him lay down. She then got on top of Chidero while still holding the cage. Linda then started to pull as Kino pushed until they were able to get the scale on top of Chidero. Linda and Kino took a breath as Chidero stood up then Linda guided Chidero back to the hiding place to drop Judgment Boy before getting the others.

"Thanks guys," Judgment Boy said as he was let down of Chidero.

"Don't thank us yet we still have to get the others and then get as far away from here as possible," Linda said.

Then the four were off again to get the others. They repeated the same action three times until they were up to Judgment Boys.

"I don't think I can take this any more," Kino said as he help his sister with the fourth scale.

"Keep it up kid you got one more to go," one scale said.

"Yeah you have to get our boss," another said.

"Alright Parco where is Judgment Boy Gold?" Linda asked.

"If memory serves me right he should be in the general's tent," Pacro replied.

Linda nodded as she, Kino, and Chidero followed Pacro. A few minutes later they were in front of a huge tent. They entered quietly and began searching the tent. Kino was the first find the gold scale and got they others attention. Judgment Boy Gold was behind a trunk sleeping. Linda signaled Chidero to grab the ball chains and then signaled Parco to climb onto Gold to quite him if he woke as she and Kino got into place to push. When everyone got into place Linda gave the signal to start and the job of getting the scale out began. The movement caused Judgment Boy Gold to wake from his sleep and yawned but Pacro was there to silence him.

"We are busting you out of here but we need you be quite," Pacro whispered.

Gold nodded and kept quite as three continued to the quest of getting Judgment Boy Gold out. They were able to get him out from behind the trunk but suddenly Chidero something moved about Chidero's feet causing him to move to look but bumped into a shelve witch resulted in a vase crashing down to the ground. Everyone frozed as the General Hawk stirred in his sleep.

"Meow,"

"Stupid cat," the general mumbled.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the general went back to sleep. They continued their work and were finally were able to get Gold out and get him on top of Chidero. Then they navigated their way out of the campsite and to their hideout.

"Alright we got all of them now what?" Kino asked.

"We build a raft for the Judgment Boys," Linda said, "Chidero I need you knock down some trees and Kino get some vine to tie them together."

After an hour or so they had built the raft and placed the Judgment Boys on it and tied them down and then tied the raft to Chidero. Linda, Pacro, and Kino then got on top of Chidero and rode of away from the campsite.

Later at the campsite…….

General Hawk woke up and got out of bed and looked out the window.

"Fine day is it not Gold," Hawk said but got no reply. When he looked to see why the scale was gone.

"Sir all the Judgment Boys are gone," a soldier said as he entered.

"Well search for them," Hawk commanded.

How can this be? He knew that the Judgment Boys couldn't have walked out on there own meaning someone must have taken them. And when he finds that person he will deal with him personally.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days since Linda and Kino rescued the Judgment Boys from the camp. Now they were hiding out in a cave they had found and were planning on their next move.

"The camp surely will notice the Judgment Boys missing and will probable alert the other of it so will have to have a low profile and stay out of sight while we rescue the others from the rest of the camps," Linda explained.

"But we don't know where the other camps are," One J.B said.

"He is right we will be running in circles," Kino said.

"I know but all we can do is search out the land for them," Linda said, "Hopefully one of the camps will have a map of all the camps but for now we have to depend on Pacro to sniff out them."

"Talking about Pacro where is that little runt?" J.B.G asked.

"Chidero!"

Linda and Kino came out of the cave wondering what was up with Chidero. When they reached Chidero Pacro was with him.

"I just got the scent of Hell's Chef," Pacro said.

"Who is Hell's Chef?" Kino asked.

"He is a chef who takes great pride his cooking and doesn't like anyone messing with it," Linda explained.

"But why is he called Hell's Chef?"

"I don't know but maybe it's because he has a giant candle on his head,"

"What is the plan?" Pacro asked.

"It dark out so we will rest tonight and head out tomorrow," Linda explained.

So Linda, Kino, and Pacro headed back into the cave to get a good night sleep. The next morning they got up early to get a head start. Once they had strapped the Judgment Boy onto the make shift raft and attached it to Chidero Linda, Kino, and Pacro climbed onto Chidero and headed out. Pacro guided them through the forest as they traveled for a few miles until they came upon a clearing. The clearing was very big to a point that a camp was set up in it.

"Alright Pacro you know the drill," Linda said.

Pacro nodded and headed into the camp. After an hour of waiting Pacro returned and told them that Hell's Chef was being held in the middle of the camp.

"We will wait until night time comes to go in," Linda explained.

So they waited until night came before entering but the Judgment Boys were left behind. The group tipped toed through the camp until the reached the middle. Linda looked into the tent and spotted the chef and motioned the others to follow.

"Is he sleeping?" Kino whispered.

"No his candle is out," Linda whispered back, "lets get him out first before lighting him."

"Wait we must find his knife," Pacro whispered, "If we light him up and finds out we don't have it he will be mad."

"I will find it," Linda said, "Chidero help them get the chef out."

As Kino and the others worked on getting the chef out Linda quietly looked around the tent for the knife. She finally spotted it. It was next to the bed behind the bird stand of a hawk. Linda crept up reached out and grabbed the handle of it. She tried to leave the huge knife but the weight of it made Linda drop which in turn knocked against the bird stand. This action woke up the hawk that looked around until it spotted Linda. The bird squawked loudly while flapping its wing which in turn woke up the master who sat up. Linda, still holding the knife, fled out of the tent.

"Let's get out of here!" Linda cried.

The small group fled through the camp as the man that had awoken came out of his tent.

"Intruders, Intruders!" He shouted.

Everyone at the camp started waking up and coming out as Linda and her friends and brother passed a few of them in their attempt to get out of the camp. Some soldiers gave chase as the group reached the trees and quickly tied on the Judgment Boys and took off with the soldiers in hot pursuit. Chidero ran at full speed.

"Hey take it easy will you," A J.B cried as pebbles dinged of its body.

"Sorry but we slow down for if we do they will get us," Kino said.

Luckily they were able to lose the soldiers and were to stop and relax.

"I think we lost them but I think its best if we find a place to hide until everything cools down," Linda said.

Once they found a place to hide they settled down for tonight with one staying awake to keep watch. In the morning Linda used two rocks to start up a small fire and once she did she place a stick in it until it caught. With the light stick Linda went over to the Hell's Chef and lit the candle on top of his head. Once lit Chef's red eyes glowed brightly and he blinked.

"Linda," He said in sinister voice.

"Hey there Chef long time no see," Linda said.

"Where is my knife?" Chef asked.

"Here it is," Kino said dragging the knife behind him and handed it to Chef.

"Okay now that you are awake its time to get moving," Linda said.

Once they were ready they soon headded off.


End file.
